Owners of motorcycles wishing to transport the vehicles from place to place, rather than riding them, have various alternatives available to them. Trailers, for example, may be used to carry up to three motorcycles. Another common means is to use a van-type or pick-up truck. Other alternatives, but less common, are the use of attachments to or replacement of the bumper by a carrier device. None of the above listed means for transporting motorcycles is totally acceptable. Trailers are expensive, sometimes costing as much as the motorcycle to be carried. When not in use, trailers must be stored, are difficult to back up and park, and also require other expenses in the maintenance, spare tires, license and tolls. The hoop-type carriers that attach to the bumper must be put on prior to use and be removed after use, or, if kept in place, are unsightly and run the risk of being ruined by even the slightest bumper to bumper collision. The hoop-type carriers are also restricted to the size of motorcycles that can be carried. Replacement of the bumper with a channel carrier common to some trailers likewise offers an unsightly appearance and is susceptible to destruction by moderate impact, as in a minor collision. Vans and pick-up trucks probably offer the most acceptable means to date for transporting a motorcycle. However, their initial cost, if solely for the purpose of transporting a motorcycle, is certainly unreasonable. Another problem of transporting a motorcycle inside a vehicle, such as a van or a pick-up truck, results when the motorcycle is dirty, muddy or leaks gasoline or lubricants. Deposits of mud, dirt, gasoline or oil on the floor and sides of the transporting vehicle is certainly undesirable. The present invention suffers from none of the above disadvantages. The invention is inexpensive and does not interfere with parking or backing up of the vehicle of which it is an integral part. The invention, while being an integral part of the vehicle, is rugged and functions as the bumper. The invention can be positioned in either one of two modes, i.e., a bumper mode or a carrier mode, by simply pivoting the bumper. While in the bumper mode, it is not readily discernible from a conventionally equipped vehicle of similar make and model.